


You Were Never Enough

by godseph



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, based off of a prompt i saw on tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth face a bittersweet end.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife





	You Were Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually painful to conceptualize, it physically hurt me to try and write something like this. i'm no good at writing fighting scenes, so hopefully, this suffices. love you all :)

“You know I love you, right?” Sephiroth murmurs in Cloud’s ear, petting the blonde spikes that tickle his neck.

“Of course I do,” Cloud responds simply, shifting atop the other man to get more comfortable.

“Good.”

**************  
“I’ve got to do this. You know I do, don’t you?” Cloud asks and raises the buster blade to Sephiroth’s chest.

“No, I don’t.” He responds flatly. Sephiroth glowers at the man before him. Masamune was tossed aside long ago, and now he stands before Cloud.

“And why not? You’re destroying the planet, you killed my friends and family! How can you not see that?” The blonde shouts and presses the blade gently to the war hero’s chest.

“Why can’t you understand that this is for the greater good, Cloud? Now be a good boy.” Sephiroth huffs, his mouth setting itself into a permanent line.

“Never in a million years, Sephiroth. Never again.” He insists. His grip tightens and he blows a puff of air out of his nose.

“A shame, really. You were such a good puppet.”

“Shut up!” Blood pours from the stab wound as though it were a running faucet. Dread runs through Cloud’s veins, not too unlike the feeling of adrenaline.

**************

“Aren’t you worried?” Cloud, curled up against Sephiroth’s form, murmurs.

“About what, Cloud?” Sephiroth asks nonchalantly.

“The end. What’ll happen to us.” 

“Hush now, come here,” He pulls the smaller man closer to him and into his chest, pressing a kiss atop his head. “Why are you worrying about that now?”

“Well, I-” He starts.

“Nonsense, you know I’ll always be with you. Sleep now, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt/idea: the "i'm meant to kill you to lovers" trope but in the end the love isn't enough for them not to follow through with their original plan  
> credits: @abbysbooks on tiktok :)  
> psst. someone give me feedback/writing tips! it would help :)


End file.
